Cosmos Siblings
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: Adopted story from catlover123456789. Serena, Sam and John are brother and sisters. Together they come to Atlantis and fight enemies. Will Serena's power be enough to protect everyone, or will she crumble under Wraith and Replicator rage?
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story from catlover123456789, since I saw a potential in this idea. Sorry I'm rewriting the first chapter, but even you have to admit it was needed. OK, let's get this party started. I warn everyone I will be translating the SGA from my language so sometimes the dialogs might be different. **

It's been two week since Elizabeth Weir died on the planet of replicators and a new commander of Atlantis was about to be sent there. John got an email it's supposed to be Samantha Carter, John's sister; no one knows except IOA, General Hammond, Landry and O'neill.

John has one more sister though; her name is Serena Tsukino. Their parents died many years ago; when he was 9, Sam was 8 and Serena was only 3. They were sent to the orphanage, where they one by one were adopted. Sam left them first with Carters, it was hard for them; second was Serena with Tsukino family and John came to Shepards.

It was hard at first, but Sam and John managed to keep in contact, but since Serena was too young they couldn't reach her. But that doesn't mean they gave up on her and after a few years she reached them.

When Serena was 14 she became Sailor Moon and a year later she released memories of John and Samantha about their past lives. John always smiles when he remembers that; Prince Jonathan, guardian knight of the throne, Princess Samantha, supposed heir of throne, but she let it to her youngest sister, Princess Serena, guardian of Silver Crystal.

John was now temporal commander of Atlantis, until Sam gets here in a week. _I wonder if Samantha knows something about Serena; I haven't heard about her since I came here. _John thought.

It was when he got that excellent idea to get her here. Even through it seemed impossible she wrote two books about wormholes and ancient technology SGC uses, so maybe he would be able to convince someone superior she would be a benefit for Pegasus project. Well it's worth a try.

He came to stargate "When is the next connection to Earth?" he asked David, the one that dial the stargate.

"You came just in time, we are getting ready." He said tapping on his computer.

"Perfect I need to steak with Landry." He said walking up to the screen.

"Dialing Earth!" announced David.

Once the gate opened the screen showed a friendly face of General Landry.

"General." John saluted.

"Relax colonel. Do you wish me to send there something special." He obviously joked.

"Well General I would like to ask for one person." John said carefully.

"And who might that be?" Landry asked.

"I'd like to ask for Serena Tsukino, I think she would be a great candidate for Pegasus project." Shepard said.

"Are you asking for a scientist or your sister?" Landry asked.

"My sister sir, but you have to admit she deserves to be here." John insisted.

"OK, I'll see what I can do." Landry said and was about to cancel transmission.

"Oh and General please don't tell it to Sam; it should be a surprise." John said and general smiled.

**Tokyo, night**

"Mars fire celestial surround!" echoed through the streets of Japan capital.

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!" a blue light came out of park.

"Jupiter thunder blast!" lighting stuck the ground.

"Venus love and beauty shock!" A golden heart flew through the air.

A green youma was dodging one attack by the other. Sailor Scouts cornered her and Sailor Moon was in turn.

She took out her rod "Moon gorgeous meditation!"

Youma then turned into a moon dust.

"Man I hate these monsters." Sailor Jupiter said stretching.

"Yeah, I know they are just the remains, but they are just annoying." Venus said.

"I must say they don't have any purpose to collect the energy anymore and yet they do so." Mercury said looking at remains with her glasses.

"I feel like exorcist." Mars said.

Sailor moon sat on the bench and relaxed "I wish I could have some pancakes now."

"Sailor Moon now is not the time for this." Mars objected.

"Oh come on Mars, relax a little." Sailor Moon stood up and walked up to her.

"She's right, we defeated Chaos itself and Galaxia is waking other Sailor scouts as we speak. These weak remaining youmas aren't a threat." Jupiter said.

"I agree we need some rest." Venus said.

"Alright guys see you tomorrow." Moon said as she waved at them and ran off.

During the way home she changed back to Serena. Once home she slowly opened and sneaked in. Slowly and quietly she walked through her house not to wake someone. She almost had a heart attack when the light turned on to reveal two men in black tuxedos and her family.

"Serena Tsukino right?" one of them asked.

Serena nodded; they stood up to shake her hand "My name is Major Davis, US Air Force. This is Teal'c."

She looked at the other guy; he was huge with a golden symbol on his forehead. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed lightly.

"What… what can I do for you?" She hesitantly asked.

"If you could please follow me to airport, we have much to talk about." Davis said gesturing to door.

"But what's going on?" Serena asked.

"Top secret and only you have the clearance." He said.

Serena looked at her family; they were worried. "Don't worry, if you refuse it you can always return." Teal'c said.

Serena sighed "Alright and can I at least pack up my things?"

Ikuko, Serena's mother stood up and carried her a suitcase "They asked me to pack up your things for at least a week."

"Thanks, I guess." She took it and looked sad at her mother.

"Be careful out there." Ikuko hugged her.

"Say hi to John and Sam OK?" Sammy said when Serena was about to leave.

"I will." She yelled back.

Her family watched her as she sat into a black car and went away. During the way she was quiet, she couldn't think about anything else then her family, friends and love. What if she will never see them again? If this is a US Air Force it must be very serious.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"You have to sign this, before we tell you anything." Davis handed her a stock of papers. "It's a Statement of confidentiality."

She took the pen and signed it swiftly "OK so what's going on?"

"What you are going to hear is top qualified." He said.

This is going to be interesting.

**AU: Alright since next chapter it will be a first person action.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright since I got so many favs and follows in such a short time I will continue right now.**

They arrived to the airport. Serena wondered what those two men can want from her. She was just a high school girl from Tokyo; besides being a Sailor Moon. They told her they will answer everything on board of plane.

Serena watched outside and saw a Bombardier waiting for them. She forgot about anything else and her fear was switched by amazement. "Wow!"

"You've never been in a private plane I guess." Teal'c said.

Serena shook her head still watching it. "No I never even was in a plane."

When they stopped she took her suitcase and still watched the plane excited. Davis and Teal'c went first, gesturing her to follow. She ran up to them and up the stairs. But before the door she turned around and looked in the distance.

Beautiful Tokyo shining in the night. She knew she won't be able to see her family and friends for some time. She was about to cry and she was sure they will feel the same way.

"Are you coming?" Davis yelled from inside.

Serena turned and went in. Some man took the suitcase from Serena and put it into a cargo bay. She sat across the two men looking outside. She stayed like that until the plane took off. She was thinking about her friends and if she will ever return. And if not will she at least see her lost siblings.

"You don't have to worry, I'm sure you will return back." Teal'c said.

"So what is this about?" she looked at them.

"Alright. You have been invited to a special project called Pegasus. If you agree you will be transported to another galaxy through the stargate." Davis said.

"Excuse me; I thought I heard you speaking about traveling to another galaxy just now. I must be very tired." She laughed a little until she realized they didn't joke.

"It's true." Teal'c said.

"Year 1928 archeologists found an alien device called stargate." Davis handed her pictures. "Millions of years ago, race 'Ancients' created them as transportation. 11 years ago we managed to open it and whole space opened for us."

"How many of those gates exist?" she asked.

"Thousands." Teal'c simply answered.

Davis handed her another pictures of some floating city. "This is Atlantis, city of Ancients. This is project Pegasus."

"And this city is in another galaxy?" she asked looking at the pictures. They nodded "And you want me to go there?"

"You have been chosen over hundreds of people as the best. Of course if you don't want I can tell the pilot to turn." Davis said.

Serena sighed not sure what to do "How long will I be away?"

"About 3 months at least." Teal'c said.

"OK, I accept, because I'm curious, but I want to be back as soon as possible." She said "So where are we going right now?"

"You will be transported to our ship Odyssey." Davis said.

"What?" Serena asked and disappeared in a white flash. She quickly looked around realizing she was elsewhere. She looked through some window down to Earth. She was in space.

"Serena Tsukino?" she turned around and saw a man walking up to her. He extended his hand and she took it. He shook her hand "Welcome on USS Odyssey."

"Uh, thanks." She was so confused.

"Please, major will take you to your room; there you can watch the videos made especially for you by dr. Jackson. It will explain you everything." He gestured to a young woman next to door.

"I'd like to know how long it will take to get there." Serena asked.

"Usually it's Daedalus that travels to Pegasus, but it left a few weeks ago. Odyssey is equipped by ZPM and is way faster. We can be there in a week." Major said leading Serena to her room. She opened the heavy steel door "This is your room, you can watch those videos if you want."

"Thanks." Serena went in and realized her suitcase was here. "OK let's see those videos."


	3. Chapter 3

**Very sorry it took so long, but this is actually the third time I'm writing this chapter. First I needed to remind myself Sailor Moon and Stargate Atlantis, when I started writing the computer crushed taking the Windows with it. Then I was in the half of chapter when my hard-drive blocked and got damaged.**

**Odyssey, 1 week later**

Serena just sat in the canteen watching out of the window. She was so bored. It was all exciting, being in the hyperspace on the strongest ship in galaxy and all, but it took way too long. After she finished watching all the videos from Dr. Jackson she didn't have anything to do anymore.

But she took it as a chance that will never repeat. And who knows, maybe she will meet John or Sam since both of them work for US Air Force. She shook her head 'No, they said this is top secret program and only the best of the best can ever get there. But what did I do to get here?'

"This is Colonel Davidson, prepare to exit hyperspace." The intercom echoed through the whole ship.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" the soldier next to door yelled and everyone ran to their posts.

Serena panicked a little before she realized her post during the end of flight is on bridge.

So she ran through the halls passing the crew members.

She entered the bridge just before the scene of hyperspace was replaced by a beautiful sight of planet with huge deep blue ocean. The bright yellow sun shined half way behind the planet, beautifully lightening the atmosphere.

"This is USS Odyssey to Atlantis we brought the special guest." Colonel said holding the button on the right handle of his chair.

"We hear you Odyssey. You can transport any time." A guy said through the com.

"Looks like we have to say goodbye." Colonel stood up and walked up to her.

"It's been a pleasure Colonel." She shook his hand.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Tsukino. I wish you luck." He stepped back and the light surrounded Serena causing her to close her eyes.

When she opened them she was in a big room standing before the Stargate. "This must be the command center."

"Miss Tsukino." She turned to see a young woman in a military uniform. Serena nodded "Please follow me, I will show you your room."

"Sure, but where is my…" she looked next to her to see her suitcase "There it is."

So she followed her into the middle of the tower where her room was. It wasn't so bad, she had a beautiful view of the ocean and part of this huge city. "You have a free time for the rest of the day. Tomorrow go to the commanding officer."

"Sure." And so Serena didn't lose any time and ran out of her room to explore the surrounding.

Serena walked around admiring the city. It was so pretty and so odd, but something felt familiar. As if she saw it somewhere, but where.

She was kicked out of her thoughts as she 'bumped' into something. Well 'bumped' is quite and understatement, it was really hard hit.

She fell back on her butt whining. She rubbed her painful butt.

"Are you OK?" she looked up to see a big man with long brown hair. He didn't have the uniform though.

"Yeah, sorry." She stood back up and put a hand behind her head making a stupid look "I guess I spaced out."

"I guess you're new here huh?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I just came." She said.

"Then welcome on Atlantis. I'm sorry, but we have an action right now, so excuse me." He passed her and walked away.

And of course it wouldn't be Serena, if she didn't put her nose where it has nothing to do. So she followed him as closely as she could. She followed him into the room on top of tower where some kind of spaceships were docked. This must be the hangar. He walked into one of them.

Serena followed him inside. He was talking with someone. She wanted to get closer to hear them, but then the door to the hangar opened and she heard some people coming.

Panicking she jumped and hid in the cargo net on the side of ship. It was full of some equipment so she hid quite easily.

They went inside and straight to the front part of ship so no one could see her anyway.

"Everyone ready?" asked a very familiar voice. They all nodded and the ship launched. It flew to the canter of hangar and floor-door opened allowing them to get to now opened Stargate "This is Puddle Jumper 1, ready to go."

"We read you Jumper, good luck." Another very familiar voice said from the com.

Serena was becoming furious trying to figure out who's were those voices. Then her thoughts were stopped as a blue barrier quickly took her to the tunnel of light and stars. She was freezing when it stopped and she was once again in Jumper.

"Land near the south end. If we go that way we won't meet such resistance." One man said.

"Sure." That voice said again. Serena couldn't see anyone due to a case before her.

"We'll take the lead. You'll cover us." He said.

"Do you know where you're going?" Serena swore she know that voice, but who is it.

**(I will use the names from now on)**

"Our target is somewhere on the second floor." Tyre said.

McKay got a little nervous "Could you specify it a little?"

"We don't have the specific plans. Whole second floor has higher security." Tyre got a little annoyed.

Teyla made a little stupid and uncertain face "If you're not certain isn't it pointless for us to follow you?"

"It's for the best. All Wraith bases are confusing. We know what we're looking for." Rakai was a little too certain of himself. Serena couldn't get rid of feeling they hide something.

"And we don't? This is not our first action." Rodney said a little angry.

"Really? How many Wraiths did you kill in a direct combat?" Rakai was getting angry as well.

"T…That's not the point." He defended himself.

"I thought so."

"We destroyed whole hives. Compared to us you're amateurs." That did it. Ronon reacted fast enough to stop Rakai from killing Rodney.

"If we cannot cooperate we'll split up." John said like a true commander "We need to search a lot and we don't have time. So we'll follow you to the second floor and split up to two teams. Agree?"

Everyone agreed and Serena got a lot nervous when she finally realized whose the voice was. It was her brother John Shepard. Part of her wanted to come out and hug him, but she knew it would only make things worse. They needed to focus and not worrying about her.

When they landed Serena got out and secretly followed them. In a few moments they came to a door and charged in killing everything in their way. She expected that since they were soldiers, but it still was a little scary. Seeing her loving brother kill someone was very scary.

While sneaking behind them she touched the wall. She felt something slimy and cold on her hand. It was so gross. Almost like snail slime.

"This way." Tyre walked up to the door and pushed some buttons on the panel next to it.

"Hurry up." John said.

"I got it." Ronon said and Tyre backed away letting Ronon fire at the panel with his pistol.

The panel sparked and door opened. They went in and it closed just behind them. Serena could see some white light though the gaps in door. She went there and opened. They were gone.

"What the hell?" she walked in wandering where they could go.

Then the white light took her and she appeared in another room. She heard them behind her and when she turned around and looked out of the door she saw John and his squad went left while Ronon and his friends went right. She decided to follow John.

They hurried through the halls. Serena almost had a heart attack when she saw people wrapped in same material walls were made of. They were unconscious.

"What do you think? Test subjects?" John said.

"Or Wraiths' buffet." Rodney looked around nervous.

"I'm sorry to say it, but we cannot help them we have to go." He said and walked forward.

But Serena couldn't just leave them. When they left she hurried towards one of them and tried to tear it down. But the material was way too firm. She couldn't even make a scratch. Then all of a sudden she heard fire and for the first time she gave up someone's life. She hurried to the source but before she reached them the fire stopped and she watched Wraiths carrying them away.

She was so worried. Worried about her brother. Is he dead? Is he alive? Her thoughts were stopped when she saw Tyre, Ara and Rakai talk with Wraith commander. They are traitors.

She followed them to some kind of prison where they just threw her brother and his friends. She saw a little dark place where she could hide till they wake up.

Not even she could know how long it could be, but eventually they woke up.

"John, you alright?" Teyla asked.

"With a crapulence." He sat up "Good sign Ronon and his friends aren't here."

"I wouldn't be so certain." Rodney whined as he sat as well "Ronon's friends set us up."

"What are you talking about?" Jonh asked.

"I bumped into them when I ra… when I strategically retreated." he answered "They stunned me."

"Are you sure?" Shepard asked nervously.

"It's hard to see it differently." McKay said.

"Was Ronon with them?" Teyla finally spoke.

"I didn't see him." he answered.

That was when Serena got out of her hiding and hurried up to the cell. Teyla heard her "Someone's coming."

"John!" Serena almost yelled as she reached them.

Jonh stood up very fast and looked at her angrily "Serena!? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later. Any way I can get you out?" She asked hurriedly.

"You see those veins there? You have to cut the right one." He said as Serena got there and thought about some way to cut it. Finally she remembered the military knife she got on Odyssey.

"You know her?" Teyla asked.

"She's my little sister." He answered as the three of them stood by the cell "I thought you'll come with next Daedalus travel."

"I came with Odyssey." She said as she cut the wall open to reveal the veins. She was about to cut the first one when she heard the door on the left open and Wraiths came in. She tried to ran away, but was shot into the back by them.

"Serena!" John yelled.

"Put her to them." Wraith commander said as the soldier picked her by shoulder and threw her inside.

John quickly took her checking her condition. Thankfully she was just stunned.

"This one." Commander said pointing at Rodney.

"Wait a second." John stepped between Rodney and Wraiths stunned him as well.

"Rodney!" Teyla said as they took him out "Be strong Rodney!"

"I'll try!" he yelled back.

About an hour later John woke up to see Teyla standing above him "John, are you alright?"

"Yeah." He sat up "Is Rodney still with them?"

She nodded "Yes. And that girl is still asleep."

John very quickly got to Serena. He lifted her by her head and checked her pulse. It was good enough.

"Come on meet-ball-head. Wake up!" he snapped her face a little and she opened her eyes.

"John?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here Serena, it's OK." He said hugging her tight "You have no idea how you scared me."

She hugged him back "I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" he asked angrily. She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by him "Better do not tell me. I'm sure Sam will want to hear this as well. And then she'll kill me."

Serena got up and looked around. Teyla caught her attention when she came up to her and extended her hand "Teyla Emmagan."

Serena took the hand and shook it "Serena Tsukino nice to meet you."

"It's all nice you introduced, but we need to get out of here." John said looking out of the cell.

Serena walked up to him and looked at the door "You know we can blast it no problem."

"Let's have this as an emergency plan." He said just before the heard gunfire.

Then a very familiar face appeared before the cell. It was Sam "You OK?"

"Finally, otherwise we would have to rescue ourselves." John said as the door opened.

A man handed them guns. Serena hid behind John. She was scared her sister will be furious.

"Did Ronon get back to Atlantis?" Teyla asked taking her gun.

"He did."

"And where is he?"

"We better split up." Sam answered causing two of them look at each other "Secure the entrance."

With that they ran forward. Sam still didn't know about Serena and John thought she was just behind them. But after a few meters she felt something coming from the one of the corridors causing her to stop.

She didn't realize others ran away. She ran through the corridor until she heard fight sounds. She sped up and ran into the round room where Ronon fought his friends. She knew what to do. Ronon was a friend of John's and so a friend of hers.

Tyre was about to hit Ronon from behind but Serena jumped and hit him with right leg. He flew straight into the wall. But of course this was not much of a pain for him. He got right back and charged at Serena.

She panicked and avoided his attacks as fast as she could (really fast I must say). But eventually he grabbed her by her throat and lifted her "This is not your fight."

Serena chocked as he tightened his grip. But in the very right moment Ronon came and smashed him.

The two of them fought like crazy. But then Rakai took out his knife "Rakai, no!" Tyre yelled.

"Is that your honor?" Ronon said angry.

"No weapons." Ara tried to take the knife, but Rakai turned around and cut her throat. She fell on the ground dead.

Serena panicked and summoned her scepter. Then she extended it into a staff and tried to help Ronon. Rakai cut his face with the knife and that was when Serena came in. she sent a white orb straight at Rakai causing him to lose his balance a little. This gave Ronon enough space to take the knife and stab him into the chest.

Once Rakai fell down dead Serena aimed her staff at Tyre. Ronon didn't even look at him "Wasn't it enough of killing? Huh!? " Tyre just turned around and walked away.

Serena sighed with relief "Well that was a fight."

Ronon looked at her "You fight like hell kid."

"Thanks." She whined in pain as she felt a sharp pain in her right side. When she moved her hand there she felt blood coming out. Somehow Rakai got to cut her.

She almost fell down, but Ronon supported her. He hend her left side while she supported herself with her staff in right hand. "Hang on kid. Let's get out of here."

They walked away. After a few meters they reached another roon where John, Sam, Teyla and other soldiers waited for her. San still didn't see Serena due to a shadow of corridor "Ronon where are your friends?"

"Right here." He answered coldly.

That was when They saw Serena sounded "Serena!" Both, Sam and John yelled out worried.

"What happened?" John asked.

"She fought like hell. She saved my life and Rakai somehow got to her." Ronon released his grip and let John take her into his arms while Sam took her scepter.

"Serena." Sam said worried. Serena was still awake, but barely.

"Sam." She faintly said trying to take her hand.

So they all hurried into the jumper and gave her some bandages till they get to Atlantis. And that was when Serena passed out.

**Good? Bad? Just say it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I am SO SORRY for not updating for so long. Damn, I adopt this story, rewrite it and totally forget about it. I feel so ashamed. I must've ran into a block on all other stories to get to this one and realize it was a year since I last updated. Really, I am so sorry everyone. I promise I will make up for it.**

Serena was laying in the grass under beautiful and very high tree on top of tiny hill. In fact, compared to trees on Earth, these ones were giant. And those two moons that were so big they could be seen even during day weren't very earthy too. But despite that, Serena could enjoy this peace and quiet.

She slowly sat to see an outpost under the hill. They came there few days ago. Well, days on this planet, which was about 6 hours each. Their task was to only establish the outpost for another research team and then return back to Atlantis.

Outpost was already done, but they all agreed to take an hour to relax on this grassland. Serena convinced them with her whining.

But that was when Serena heard some strange sound. It sounded a like energy and it was getting close. She looked around and her eyes widened in fear as she saw five darts flying low straight to them in formation. The moment she saw them and realized what was going on, she started running down the hill to warn others "Wraiths! Run!"

The moment she said that, her voice was overpowered by the same thing she was yelling about. When others realized what was happening they quickly started running towards the stargate, leaving everything in outpost. None of them had any weapon except personal pistols.

Serena was running behind her teammate when he was shot from small forest on the right. Serena looked there to see couple of Wrights coming from there. She panicked for a while till others from her team started firing at them from their pistols to cover them.

Serena quickly picked her fallen teammate, letting him lean on her shoulder, and carried him all the way to stargate. Her other teammate yelled at her "Dial Atlantis! We'll cover you!"

Serena quickly dialed the address she had to memorize and gate opened. They all hurried through as soon as the leader sent code. Young Sailor Scout was the first who made it through and others hurried through right behind her.

"Serena!" Sam ran down to the gate where her little sister was. Everything seemed to be just fine till stargate almost closed. A single energy blast came through and hit single target. Serena felt sharp pain in her back. Her face froze and then she fell down together with her teammate.

"Serena!" Sam screamed in fear and checked her "Come on Serena, wake up! This is Colonel Carter, we need medic at stargate!"

**Few hours later**

Serena was still unconscious, lying under the scanner next to Dr. Keller. That was when she started to regain her consciousness "Where…" she tried to sit only to hit the scanner.

Jennifer quickly pushed her down "Don't move. You have big wound on your back."

Serena looked around to realize she was in Atlantis infirmary. She giggled a little when she saw John and Sam leaning against each other while sleeping near her. Jeniffer looked at them and said "Two of them haven't moved away from you ever since you came here."

"They were always like that." She replied quietly "What happened?"

"You were shot by wraith gun." Jennifer said checking Serena's scan "But I have to ask you something. You are not from Earth are you?"

"What? Of course I'm from Earth." Serena said with a laugh and stupid face "I was born there and I grew up there."

"But you heal way faster than anyone I've ever seen." She said "Who are you?"

Serena heavily sighed "All right, but you must keep it a secret. Have you ever heard of Sailor Scouts?"

"Those in Tokyo?" Jennifer asked "SGC had them analyzed. We even had there a team, but they couldn't find out anything. Wait, you don't mean…"

"Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon." Serena said "I am the leader of Sailor Scouts, that's why I heal so fast. Please you must keep this a secret."

"In fact, it's an order." Sam said when she and John stood up and walked up to them "You mustn't tell anything about it to anyone."

"Do not worry." Dr. Keller said "I know what it means to have big secret. We work for SGC after all."

"Thank you." Serena said and looked at her Sam, who was approaching.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she sat next to her little sister.

"Come one, sis" John said coming up to the bed "It would take much more than that to take down our little fighter."

"I guess I should leave you alone." Jennifer said before walking out of door. She stayed there to make sure nobody interrupts the three siblings.

"Anyway, I want you to stay here on Atlantis from now on." Sam said as if it was order.

"But why?" Serena snapped back sitting up "I wanna explore this galaxy!"

"Yeah Sam." John said "I know this could end up badly, but she's fine. We're talking about the mightiest being in universe after all."

Sam heavily sighed "All right, but she will be in your team." She stated "And that's my final word."

"Actually, I think we should have done this from the beginning." Serena pointed happily "So what's our next mission?"

John giggled "I'm leaving with supplies for an outpost in about 3 hours. I will see you in hangar."

Bloom saluted with her right hand "Rodger that sir."

"Get some sleep." Sam said as the two of them went out of the room. Once they were clear Sam pulled John's shoulder for him to turn around to face her "What was that supposed to mean?"

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"You realize you just put our littlest sister in more danger?" Sam snapped back "I wanted her on Atlantis because she would be safe here."

"Look Sam," John sighed and replied "no matter what we say or do she is still that princess from Moon Millennium, just like you and me. Don't you remember how she used to run to Earth just to see that boy? Now she wants to explore this new galaxy and unlike you I know I can only support her and protect her on her way."

"I do remember her back then." Sam snapped back quickly "I know her and that's why I want to protect her. Don't you remember what happened to her? What happened to all of us?"

"She already took all evil out of Milky Way! Do you honestly think some aliens that suck life out of us will be problem to her?" John replied "With me and my team, she will be able to actually use her powers. I wouldn't be surprised if she took down whole Hive."

"I do not doubt about her power!" Sam argued more "But I am afraid about her health. She cannot use Silver crystal all the way out here. It works only in range of Moon and I doubt it reaches all the way to Pegasus."

"That's why she will be with me!" John said "I will be there if she gets in troubles. Look Sam, She is going with me. The end." And with that he walks off.

Little did they know Serena was just behind the corner listening to them. She was very sad her siblings were fighting because of her, but John was right. She wanted to explore these new places together with her siblings. She was so happy she could actually work with them and be with them. Now it seems her presence is making Sam and John argue.

"Maybe I should return home." She whispered to herself and walked away.

She walked through the halls till she found some kind of training room. She stepped in to find many fake weapons around her. That reminded her she should train a little so she took the wooden staff and started. Since she got the staff she trained shaolin fighting technique. It saved her many times for some enemies do not attack from afar, but specialize in close combat. Although she was very clumsy she got a hang of it eventually.

Now she was decent fighter who could hold her ground. Whistling of staff echoed in the room till she hit something. It was Teyla holding another staff. Serena stepped back "Sorry, I didn't know it was your gym."

"It's OK." She replied "I see you know how to use a staff."

"Wanna spar?" Serena readied for fight.

Teyla just smirked and attacked. Serena blocked it and immediately attacked her. Even though she was surprised by the swiftness of her attack she managed to dodge it. It went on and on like that for about half an hour when they both were tired.

"You…" Teyla tried to catch her breath "You really know how to handle yourself." She looked before her only to see Serena laying on the floor, tired and gasping like crazy "You OK?"

"Yeah!" Serena managed to say with an exhale "Just catching my 10th breath."

"Then you should get some rest." They both turned to see John standing in doorway.

"John." Serena said sitting up.

"We're leaving in an hour, so get some rest and report in the hangar." With that John walked away.

"I see you two already got close." Teyla said helping Serena up.

"Yeah well, we know each other since like, forever." She replied half-joking. Well it was truth. After all they were siblings even thousands of years ago.

After saying goodbye to Teyla, Serena headed to her chamber. It took some effort, but she eventually got a hang of orienting in the city. Well, they were occupying just one tower so it wasn't so hard. Every time they were going somewhere further to explore the city, they had someone in the Command that was navigating them.

In her room, she jumped into her bed "Man, this spar was so exhausting. I hope we won't run into any wraiths. I don't feel like fighting anyone just now. Oh, wait. DAMN!" she almost screamed realizing something "It's been almost two weeks and I haven't written anything home. All right, let's calm down."

She quickly jumped behind her computer and started recording "There, I just hope this thing is recording. Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry for not sending you a massage sooner, but it's hard to get in touch here." She giggled a little "I just wanted to tell you that I'm all right. I'm sorry I cannot tell you where I am, but I truly wish you could be here and see all the wanders. Oh, John and Sam are here too, so at least I can finally spent some time with them. But I still miss all of you. Please, give this record to girls too. I'd like to tell them I'm fine over here and they do not need to worry. I love you all." She saluted like a soldier, making sure her military insignia on her arm is visible "Serena Tsukino, out."

She put the record into a shared folder 'To Earth'. She was told that if she wanted something to be sent home, she just needs to put it there. Stargate Command will take care of the rest.

Well, such were the first two weeks of this adventure, but true story is just about to start.


End file.
